PGA devices typically comprise a body portion made of a moldable ceramic or plastic material having mounted therein a plurality of pins arranged in a predetermined pattern or configuration. A typical PGA device has a square body with an array of pins which are aligned in perpendicular rows parallel to the side edges of the body portion. Some of these devices include so-called stand-off collars at the base of the pin adjacent the body portion. It is important in these devices that the pin array conform to a precise specification in order to permit insertion in a predetermined array or pattern of holes or sockets in a printed circuit board (PCB). It has been found, however, that during shipment and handling, the pins tend to bend or distort to a point where the PGA device cannot be inserted in the precise pattern or array of the sockets in a PCB. Consequently, the PGA devices need to be straightened.
So-called lead straighteners are not new per se. For example, the Assignee of the present application has issued patents and pending applications in this field as follows:
__________________________________________________________________________ Patent/ Title Ser. No. __________________________________________________________________________ ELECTRONIC COMPONENT LEAD STRAIGHTENING 3,880,205 DEVICE AND METHOD ELECTRONIC COMPONENT LEAD STRAIGHTENING 4,481,984 DEVICE AND METHOD APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR LEAD INTEGRITY 648,872 filed DETERMINATION FOR DIP DEVICES Sept. 10, 1984 IMPROVED APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR LEAD 735,857 filed INTEGRITY DETERMINATION FOR DIP DEVICES May 20, 1985 __________________________________________________________________________